You Are Exhilarating
by retirwsseluelceht
Summary: Dick Grayson and Koriand'r find out that missions and an adrenaline rush can lead to anything. Older Teen Titans. DickxKori. WARNING: SMUT


_This is an older version of Teen Titans. Like Season 2 of YJ. But with an older Beast Boy. And yeah, I just really like Nightwing. And I kinda just love Koriand'r. That's pretty much it. Oh and the team each has their own floor. Kinda like The Hunger Games, how each District has their own level to get ready in before the games started. Okay what am I saying. Just read it. Please. And R&R, if you could be so kind._

_Based on a prompt from tumblr user __**ravisk**__.Thank you._

* * *

"_Nightwing, Beast Boy here. I'm heading back to the rendezvous point."_

"_It's Raven. Cyborg and I are on our way as well."_

"_Thanks guys. Kori and I are just about done kicking some ass. We'll meet you guys back at the Tower."_

"_Actually-"_

"_Oh, right. Titans East has a thing. Okay team, we're done for the night. See you soon-"_

"ROB- NIGHTWING!"

Nightwing shut his communicator and simultaneously jerked his head to the sound of her voice, only to find a meaty fist heading for his jaw. Good thing, Bruce taught him to expect the unexpected and Nightwing ducked his head under the other person's swing followed by a swift kick that swept the man off his feet and onto his back. Before the man had the chance to get back up, Nightwing knocked him unconscious and proceeded to look for the woman who called his name.

Starfire didn't get the chance to see Nightwing, formerly called Robin (she was still getting used to that idea), finish the burly man off because she soon found herself being attacked by a barrage of men. Instead of taking her down upfront, the men encircled her like she was their prey and they were the territorial predator.

Across the junkyard, Nightwing finally found his girl being encroached on. The sight sent him to an unwanted fury against them. He took off in a sprint towards her, noticing he couldn't get through the wall of meatheads he leaped against a pile of dilapidated cars and somersaulted off and landed with his back against the red headed woman.

She heard a light thud and felt a breeze against her thigh.

"Took you long enough," she said, loud enough for only him to hear. As she still maintained eye contact with her attackers.

"Sorry, I had to check on the rest of the team. By the way they're on their way to Titans East. So we got the whole Tower to ourselves," Nightwing smirked and got his escrima sticks ready in his palms.

Before she even got the chance to respond to his cheekiness, the mob of men finally attacked.

They've dealt with this many times before. They were a well-oiled machine. When Dick jabbed, she swung. They catch each other when they fall. They defend and offend. They're the perfect team.

The fight ended way too soon, hardly for anyone's liking. Side by side, Nightwing and Starfire viewed the damage they caused and at the same time heard the sirens making its way to the scene.

They took this as their cue to leave.

Nightwing swung his leg over his motorcycle and glanced over at the Tamaranean. Even though he knew she could easily fly back to the Tower, Nightwing silently hoped she would ride with him.

Starfire giggled at the look Nightwing was giving her, she knew she can fly back to the Tower and probably even beat him there. But she decided against the latter and floated to the empty seat behind Nightwing.

He inwardly smiled and kicked the engines to life. They were gone from the scene as soon as the flashing lights from the vehicles broke the darkness.

Starfire's arms were wrapped around Nightwing's abdomen. It was a miracle the young hero stayed focus on the road.

"Dick! That was so exhilarating! I feel like I can fly to Tamaran and back. Do you get it? I feel like I am rambling but, this feeling feels great. I used to get this feeling when we were kids too. Right after completing missions, usually. I think it has to do with the human hormones or endorphins or-"

"It's called an adrenaline rush, Kori," Dick chuckled, as he rode his way through the city, towards the secret tunnel that lead to the tower.

Starfire leaned her head towards his neck, "Are you feeling the same as I am?" She breathed into his ear.

Her hair was in natural waves, far from her slick straight hair from her teenage years. Her bangs grew out as well and the length of her hair almost reached her waist. As they rode on, Nightwing turned his head towards his passenger, noticing her unbound hair caught in the wisps of the wind.

"I'm exhilarated, Kori."

Kori blushed and broke eye contact, and suddenly they were in the garage of Titans Tower.

Dick felt like a teenager again. He definitely didn't look like one anymore, especially with his long-ish hair that _wasn't _spiked or his growth spurt or his gaining of muscles. But he sure as hell felt like a hormonal teenager, and it didn't help that Kori was having an adrenaline high.

He parked the motorcycle and kicked the stand to keep it from falling over. Kori noticed his back flex when he moved off the bike. She couldn't help the tight feeling she got in her lower tummy. She decided to take a chance and, y'know what? Fuck morals.

Dick took a few steps away from the bike and realized he wasn't being followed. He looked over his shoulder and soon the rest of his body followed suit. What he saw, well- let's say Dick had to take a big gulp of air to get him to regain his self control.

Kori was still sitting on the motorcycle, but then she slowly placed her hands on the seat in front of her and her body rolled in towards the bike. Her chest was pushed out and her back curved with her ass sitting high and mighty on the seat. Simultaneously, she whipped her flaming red hair over her shoulder, exposing her front; it didn't help that her new costume left no room for the imagination. Although Kori's eyelids were half lidded, her lust was transparent to Dick, causing his eyes to turn dark and mimic hers as well.

Seeing that Dick wasn't moving, Kori decided to up the ante. She locked eye contact and gently licked her upper lip, slowly from left to right.

Dick finally closed the gap between them, his blood thrumming in his veins, their heartbeats crashing their ears. Feeling Dick's gloved hands on the side of her face; she sat up and relaxed into his palms. Although, her eyes were closed, she can feel his eyes searching her face, her body. As soon as she realized that he might not even plant a kiss, she felt the pressure against her lips. Dick kept his left hand on the middle of her jaw line and cheek and his right hand was firmly planted on the motorcycle. It took her a second to respond, but after the suckle Dick gave to her lower lip, she gave in.

She parted her lips and tilted her head to avoid any noses colliding. She felt his tongue dart into her mouth and she reciprocated and found herself leaning onto him. Kori snaked her hands around his waist, then to his shoulders and finally the nape of his neck. He can feel the weight of Kori pressing upon him as she flicked her tongue against his upper lip. By the time he felt Kori push on to him again, he maneuvered his hands to grab the undersides of her thighs and lifted her off the motorcycle. Never breaking the kiss, except to breathe, Kori wrapped her legs around his waist while Dick carried her to the elevator.

The kiss was previously soft and sensual, but by the time the elevators opened and Dick had her back pressed against the wall their lips were hot and searing. Dick had to put Kori down to help her out of her already bare costume. He even managed leaving her a few nips and kisses every time a piece of clothing came off her figured body. Kori did the same, first the mask, then the belt and the rest she relied on her strength. Some of the clothes were left ripped and tearing, but the two didn't care.

Once they were bare, Kori took the time to look over Dick's naked bod and Dick did the same. Kori had curves in all the right places and for a lack of better word; she filled out from when she was younger. Her usual cheerful look was now replaced by lust and desire. She grew a few more inches. Her everything was perfect. Dick, on the other hand, had muscles. Obviously. He was taller too, they were practically the same height now. Kori loves it. She also likes his hair and my god, those eyes. That horrid mask had to be the first to come off. But without the barriers of their costumes, it was utterly exhilarating.

By the time they made it to Dick's floor, they couldn't keep their hands and their lips off each other. Dick had his head buried in Kori's neck and his hands were roaming all over her chest and ass. Kori's head was thrown back and her mouth was slightly parted muttering small moans and she practically pushed Dick onto the bed, leaving him under her.

Kori loved being on top, and Dick didn't protest. Her hair hung as she looked at Dick's face and he had the silliest grin on his face, which made her want to kiss him even more. So she did. She dove her tongue into his mouth and sucked his lower lip. Dick slid his hands against her sides and down to her ass. He squeezed them, and jeez there was so much to grope. She moaned against his lips and snaked her tongue into his mouth again, but this time Dick used his lips to suck and massage it with his own tongue. Kori's eyes grew wide and then rolled back because she never felt something like that before.

Dick noticed her vulnerability and at that moment took it as an advantage. He rolled them over so he was on top and his hands began to roam her aroused peaks. Kori was surprised but then splayed her hands across his back as she kept her lower lip bitten. He fondled with her nipples and licked the area right between her breasts and sucked the side of the right mound and slowly moved his mouth onto the hardened tip. He flicked it with his tongue and attempted sucking the entire mound until it made a _plop _sound. Her feet slid up and down his calf, Dick felt the end of her toes curl in. Dick made sure her breast was pulsing and swollen before he moved onto the left breast.

Kori's peaks were throbbing and gave her a sense of ecstasy. Her hand left his back and began to rub his throbbing shaft that was pushed against her thigh. Dick let out a moan.

"Kori…"

Kori looked up. That was the first thing he said since kissing her on the motorcycle.

"Uh... Ahem. Yes?"

"Don't- Stop."

"O-okay."

Kori continued pumping his penis, making sure her nails were out of the way. And she positioned herself to be closer to his hip. Her eyes were filled to the brim with desire; she began to lick the side of his cock and finally slid it into her mouth.

Dick's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he reached for the back of Kori's head for something to pull. He absentmindedly grinded his hip into her mouth and after a second of realization Dick rose his head.

"Kori! I'm so sorry I didn't mean- Aahhfff!"

Just then Kori went deeper; making sure her teeth weren't hitting his penis. With every suck and lick and kiss, Dick felt his penis begin to pulse with a surge of blood rushing in its veins. He immediately sat up, looking at the confusion on Kori's face; he reached for the backs of her knees and pulled her towards him, until her knees were held atop his shoulders and her back barely touching the bed.

Dick held eye contact with Kori as he began to stroke her pussy hard with his tongue. Kori shut and opened her eyes and began to writhe against his mouth and her toes curled even more and the sheets she was gripping on to were in shreds. Dick smirked and began to lap and suck at her sensitive bundle of nerves and right before she got the chance to shudder, Dick stopped.

Kori kicked her legs off his shoulders and got on to her hands and knees. The look she was giving Dick can only be described as feral.

"Dick Grayson. You are teasing me, are you not?" she crawled towards him, swaying her hips with a cocked eyebrow.

Dick scoffed, "Me? Of course not, my princess. I would do no such thing." He feigned obliviousness as his back suddenly reached the headboard.

Kori rolled her eyes at him, "No one. And I mean _no one_, Dick Grayson, _teases_ a princess."

Dick relished a feisty Starfire; if he wasn't already hard, he would be rock solid. She is the reason he gets up every morning to live, she's the one that makes him want to be a hero, not Bruce, nor Alfred, but Koriand'r. _His_ Starfire.

He bit his lower lip and grabbed on to Kori's ass, without breaking eye contact she slowly slid herself onto Dick's cock. Thank the good ol' gods for birth control*. With one hand on the headboard and the other reaching for his thigh, Kori threw her head back and began to rock. Her hips were gyrating in time with Dick's. She started off slow and soon all that could be heard was the creaking sound of Dick's bed and the smacking sound of the two flesh against each other.

Dick felt the walls of Kori's vagina begin to tighten; he knew she always went first. He pulled her head down and gave her the kiss of life and she pulled away first. She gritted her teeth and moaned her counterpart's name, over and over. It felt like all the pressure that was built up inside of her was released and she felt her body shudder and her knees weaken and a wave of dizziness that she couldn't control. But she didn't separate, not when she knew that Dick hadn't came.

Seeing her release like that, calling out his name, immediately sent Grayson to his point. His eyes rolled back and he gripped onto Kori a little tighter than usual and soon found all the bound up pressure was gone. Even through his ragged, heavy breathing Kori can hear him saying her name and ending the string of _Kori's_ with an "I love you."

Kori felt her face flush and leaned her forehead until they were touching.

Too soon, she moved away to grab the towel on the night stand to give to Dick. He silently thanked her and proceeded to clean himself off. Kori went to the bathroom to wash herself and once she was done, she skipped to the bed and slid herself under the covers until her head was resting on Dick's chest. He finished first and discarded the towel; once Kori settled in he laid out his arm around her head and started playing with the red strands of her hair. They were both quiet, the only thing filling the room was the sound of their heartbeats and their breathing.

"Dick?"

"Yes, Starshine?"

"I love you too."

Dick felt her lull to sleep and couldn't imagine being anywhere else with anyone else.

"_Oh my god. What the hell."_

"_Raerae, what is it? Did Star and Dick do the frick frack again?"_

"_BB. Don't ever say frick frack, ya hear me?"_

_Oh shit. The team's back._

* * *

*Koriand'r may be an alien, but she still has a human body with the same bodily functions.

_Okay wow that's a lotta smut. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed that little thang. _


End file.
